Harry Potter a Serpentard
by Etienne Ben Dragon
Summary: Et si Harry avait été envoyer a Serpentard plutot qu'a Griffondor?


Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartiens a J.K.Rowling…sauf l'histoire!!!

Note: C'est ma première fic alors, s'il vous plait, soyer indulgent!!!! 

Harry Potter à Serpentard 

Notre histoire commence quand Harry rencontra Drago dans le train. Harry était en train de se goinfrer de bonbons avec Ron. Quand tout à coup, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. Non ce n'était pas Hermione. C'était bel et bien Drago Malfoy qui dit " Ça doit être toi Potter. Je me présente, Drago Malfoy. Tu devrais te tenir avec d'autres personnes que Wesley '' dit-il de son ton vantard. Harry lui répondit aussitôt "oui c'est vrai je suis si sot". Il prit son tas de bonbons puis sortit du wagon.

Après être sorti du wagon, Drago dit d'un ton victorieux ''viens, suis-moi, mon wagon est là bas. " Il montra du doigt un wagon un peu plus loin. Deux minutes plus tard il arriva au wagon. Il entra dans un compartiment et vit Crabe, Goyle et Panskie Parkinson. Drago dit '' voici mon nouvel ami Harry Lempotter, heu... désolé Potter. Tous ceux qui étaient dans le compartiment se mirent à rire mais pour une fois Drago avait l'air vraiment désolé. Après deux heures, ils arrivèrent devant le lac où Drago dit ''j'espère que ce Ron va tomber dans le lac et que le calmar géant le mangera ." Après avoir traverser le lac, ils entrèrent dans le château ses la que Mc Gonnagall leur dit des choses, mes Harry et Drago riait plutôt que d'écouter. Ils riaient de Neville qui avait perdu Trevor. Ils suivirent Mc Gonnagal comme tous les autres élèves de première année. Rendue dans la grande salle Mc Gonnagal fit l'appelle des élèves Harry étais énormément stresser. Quand tout à coup Mc Gonnagal dit "Harry Lempotter " alors tous les élève se mire à rirent sauf ces amis Serpentards. Mc Gonnagall se remis à parler "Harry Potter pouvez- vous aller en avant " Harry alla s'asseoir sur le banc puis mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Harry se mit à dire " : Il faut que tu m'envoie à Serpentard" alors le choixpeau dit "Serpentard" Harry se mette à courir pour rejoindre tous les autres Serpentards. Après le repas Harry et les autres nouveaux Serpentards s'en allèrent vers les cachots de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande statue. Alors le préfet qui les guidait dit "gros lardon fumé". Alors la statue se tassa laissant passer les élèves. Il dit "voici la salle commune. Le dortoir des gars est à gauche et celui des filles à droite. Le lendemain les élèves reçurent l'horaire de leurs cours. 

Leur première cour était un cour de potion. À leur entrée Rogue leur dit" assoyez-vous." Tout le monde s'assit sur les grands bancs de pierre. Alors Rogue leur dit ici ce n'est pas une place pour rigoler mais bien pour apprendre la fabrication des potions les plus ordinaires comme celles des plus extraordinaires. Le cour se passa très bien Rogue n'avait même pas critiqué les potions de floraisons. Il l'avait même complimenté car sa potion était très réussie. 

Ensuite ils allèrent faire leur premier cour de vol quand ils arrivèrent à l'aire de vol ils prirent les balais puis commença le cour. Le professeur leur montra comment s'envoler mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'envoler (question de sécurité) quand tout à coup Neville s'envola, se frappa contre le mur de l'école,puis tomba par terre. Il se mit à saigner du nez et s'était foulé le bras. Alors Drago prit le rappelle tout de Neville puis s'envola(bien sur le prof ne le vit pas) alors Ron dit "Drago dépose ça tout de suite'' Drago fit signe de non avec la tête puis dit" viens le chercher'' Ron s'envola alors Drago le lança à Harry qui l'attrapa. Ron se dirigea sur Harry en disant de lui rendre le rappelle tout puis Harry relança le rappelle tout à Drago. Quand tout à coup le professeur arrive et dit "je vous prends la main dans le sac "elle leur dit aussi de rester après le cour pour une retenue .

Drago et Ron se rendirent chez le concierge pour leur retenue. Il ouvrit la grosse porte du bureau . Par la plus grande des surprises Rusard n'était pas dans son bureau mais il avait laissé une note sur son bureau marquée_ je suis dans les donjons. _Alors Drago et Ron sennallaire dans l'escalier qui menait dans les donjons. Les escalier étaient particulièrement sales ce soir là. Ron comprit alors que Fred et George y avaient lancé une bombe à bouse. Rendu à la moitié de l'escalier Drago dit "ça doit être tes saletés de frères qui ont lancé ces bombes à bouse dans les donjons" Ron lui répondit d'un ton fier "oui et pourquoi, ça te dérange " Drago fit signe que non pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu (mais en fait ça le dérangeait beaucoup). En bas de l'escalier se trouvaient deux chemins dont un où il y avait des traces de bombe à bouse. Ils déduirent que c'était là que Rusard se trouvait car des cris de colère provenaient de ce couloir. Ils se mirent à marcher dans ce grand couloir quand ils virent Rusard en train de crier comme un perdu. Quand Rusard les vit, il dit "Ah! vous voilà enfin vous avez deux minutes trente-deux secondes et cinq millièmes de retard. Multiplier ce chiffre par deux et cela vous fera votre temps à rajouter à votre retenue". Rusard leur dit ce qu'ils avaient à faire comme premier travail. C'étais de nettoyer tout l'escalier et ensuite le couloir. Ils en avaient pour au moins trois heures. Ils prirent leur baguette magique mais Rusard leur dit de les ranger car ils devaient le faire sans sorcellerie. Alors il prirent des seaux et se mirent à nettoyer les couloirs.

Quand tout à coup Ron vit quelque chose d'écrit sur le mur. Il était marqué _Ron plus Hermione égale mariage_. Alors Ron se dit "C'est vrai que je ferais un beau couple moi et Hermione". Puis il effaça ce qui était marqué. Après quarante-deux minutes ils finirent de laver l'escalier et le couloir. Ils allèrent voir Rusard qui leur dit "bon demain c'est samedi vous viendrez me voir pour le reste de votre retenue. Drago se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard où l'attendait Harry et les autres. Rendu proche d'un fauteuil, Drago se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et dit" Ce Ron est vraiment con. J'ai lavé moins de la moitié de ce que je devais faire et lui a fait le reste mais ce Rusard nous attend demain après le petit déjeuner pour qu'on finisse notre retenue" il dit les derniers mots de sa phrase avec colère. Après avoir écouté Drago, Harry se mit à faire son devoir de potion qui pour lui était relativement facile car il devait seulement écrire trois pages sur les effets de la potion de fleuraisons. Après quelques heures à parler avec Drago, Harry alla se coucher. Cette nuit là il rêva à voldemort. Le lendemain il alla déjeuner à six heures, il était presque seul dans la grande salle. Il n'y avait en fait que le professeur Quirrel qui alla lui parler "Harry Potter voudriez vous voir voldemort même s'il a tué tes parents" dit-il en bégayant. Harry lui répondit "oui" après ce moment le professeur Quirrel dit" arrangez vous pour avoir une retenue dans mon cour et vous le verrez. 

Quelques heures plus tard Drago alla dans le bureau du concierge où Ron l'attendait. Rusard leur dit "vous êtes en avance. C'est bien suivez moi". Rusard les mena dans une immense pièce où il y avait des tonnes de miroirs. Rusard leur donna des seaux et des guenilles et dit "vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire puis il sortit de la pièce en disant "je viendrais voir dans deux heures si tout est fini''. Alors ils se mirent à laver les miroirs quand tout à coup Drago passa à travers un miroir et atterrit dans une pièce remplie de bières au beurre, de dragées surprises de Bertie crochue, de chocos grenouilles, de bombes à bouse, de cartes de sorcier et sorcière célèbres et de bien d'autre merveilles. Drago sortit de la salle et continua à laver les miroirs. 

Après les trois heures de lavage acharné, Drago alla dans la grande salle pour le dîner (même s'il n'était que onze heures) il se servit une assiette de poutine sans sauce. Harry vint le retrouver après une demi-heure en courant il lui dit "Drago tu a manqué quelque chose il y avait un petit gryffondor, le petit Neville. Crabe et Goyle se sont amusés en lui lançant leur potion de fleuraisons sur sa petite tête alors ses cheveux se sont transformés en gazon alors l'infirmière a du lui jeter un sort de tondeuse et maintenant il n'a plus de cheveux". Drago se mit à rire et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans sa retenue puis Drago dit"on y va tu" Harry "oui" ils allèrent dans cette pièce où Drago vit un tableau qu'il n'avait pas vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans la pièce. Ce tableau leur dit "bien le bonjour bienvenue dans la pièce d'abondance". Ils n'écoutèrent que d'une seule oreille ce que le tableau disait car ils étaient trop occupés à manger des bonbons et à boire de la bière au beurre. Harry prit deux bombes à bouse et dit "je vais les lancer dans les toilettes des gars". Comme il l'avait dit, Harry les lança dans les toilettes et il ne se fit même pas prendre. Le soir il finit ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas fait car le lendemain il voulait voir les qualifications pour être attrapeur des griffondor ce qu'il ne voulait pas manquer. 

************

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer?! C'est tout pour le moment… 


End file.
